Another Coven
by alligatorpie
Summary: About 16 years after Breaking Dawn, The Cullen's leave Forks for Portland, Oregon. What happens when Jasper runs into one of his old friends from the Southern wars and her coven? And how will Alice react?
1. The others

**AN:**

**Reviews are much appreciated. I do not own Twilight. **

Bella's POV

Edward didn't want to go back to High School. Hell, neither did I. But it was time to leave Forks.

We were in Portland, Oregon now. It was late August. That was when the school year started in Portland.

Jake, Nessie, Jazz, Rose, Edward, Alice, Emmett and I were all getting ready to go. Emmett was still laughing about how Carlisle had registered Jake to start as a Sophomore with him, Jazz and Rose, while Edward, Alice, Nessie and I were all starting as Freshmen. Edward wasn't thrilled about it, but he had to admit that Jake did look older than him. Jake had been strutting around like the king of the world all morning.

"Time for you to go!" Esme called.

We filed out the front door of the new house. Rose and Emmett got into Roses BMW. Jasper and Alice got into the front seat of Emmett's Jeep. Jake and Nessie got into the back of the Jeep, and Edward and I got into the Volvo.

We drove to the Portland High parking lot. We parked in the far back corner of the lot. We went to the office, and got our class schedules. We all had the same lunch hour, but other than that, none of us had any classes together. We went our separate way's with plans to try to get out schedules changed later.

We all got to lunch within a minute of each other. We picked a table with a clear view of the door. I mostly watched the people come and go. When the amount of people coming in had slowed, I joined in Alice and Roses conversation. After a few minutes, Edward gasped.

"What is it?" I asked. He nodded towards the door.

Five people had just come in. All girls. The first one had long, dark wavy hair. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, and a skirt that she had obviously made herself. It was a patchwork of black band t-shirts. She had a white crinoline under it, and she was wearing black high-top converse.

The second girl also had long black hair, but hers was perfectly strait. She was wearing a headband, but she had adjusted it so her long bangs were around her face. Despite the humidity, she wore a knee-length black leather jacket, black denim jeans, and combat boots. The jacket and jeans both had chains and zippers all over them.

The third girl had long blond braids. She was wearing a white halter top, very short cut-off denim shorts, and cowboy boots.

The forth girl had her long red hair in a high ponytail. she was wearing dark blue denim Capri's, black leather boots, and a bright pink off-the-shoulder shirt.

The last girl had her short medium brown hair in pigtails. She was wearing Cargo shorts, a Ac/Dc shirt, and tennis shoes.

They were vampires, too.

"Oh, my god." I breathed.

"What should we do?" Nessie asked.

"Nothing, yet. We tell Carlisle, and he can give us further instructions." Edward instructed.

I looked at them again. I noticed the blond was as scarred as Jasper. Suddenly, Edward looked at Jasper.

"They told you she died?" He asked. Jasper nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"The blond." Jasper said. "She was part of the Southern wars. Maria told me she was killed." There was a long silence.

"No, Jasper." Edward said suddenly.

"Why not?" Jasper demanded.

"We have to wait for instructions from Carlisle." Edward insisted. Jasper had obviously been wanting to go talk to her.

"Jasper?" The whispered question came from across the room, where the other five vampires were sitting. The blond was looking at Jasper.

"What did you say?" The the girl with the wavy dark hair said.

"Christina, that's Jasper!" She said.

"Who?" The red-head asked.

"He was in the Southern wars, Felicity."

"Are you sure, Annabelle?" The one with medium brown hair asked.

"Yeah...Maria told me he was killed."

"Weird." The one with strait dark hair commented. There was a long pause.

"No, Annabelle." Christina said suddenly.

"Why?" Annabelle demanded.

"We have to talk to Cassandra first." Christina hissed.  
"Stop me." Annabelle said defiantly. She started to stand up.

"Sit down, Annabelle." Felicity commanded. Annabelle squeezed her eye's shut in concentration.

"Sit down." Felicity repeated.

Annabelle dropped back into her chair. She was gripping the edge of the table.

"I hate you." she said to Felicity.

"I know." She smiled grimly.

The bell rang. We stood, but waited until the others had gone before we went, too.

At the end of the day, when we were walking back to our cars, Jake moaned enviously.

"What?" Nessie asked, curiously.

"There are two Harley-Davidson motorcycles over there." He said.

"Where?" Nessie asked excitedly. She loved motorcycles, too.

"Next to that Corvette." Jake told her

"Oh my God." She said.

Something about her tone made me stop and turn around. Annabelle was standing next to one of the bikes, Felicity next to the other. Christina was unlocking the Corvette. Neither Annabelle or Felicity had helmets.

Annabelle swung her leg over her bike and started it. Felicity wasn't on hers yet; she and Christina were standing there, talking. Annabelle revved her bike impatiently. Felicity quickly got onto her bike. Christina got into the drivers seat of the Corvette. Felicity started her engine as well.

All three pulled out of their parking spots carefully. Annabelle and Felicity suddenly took off, weaving in and out of traffic. Christina was somehow able to stay right on their tails. as soon as they were all out of the lot, they floored it in exactly the same second.

Annabelle pulled the front of her bike off the ground, so she was doing a wheelie. She dropped back onto both wheels before she went around the corner, and out of sight.

**AN:**

**Please review!**

**~Alligatorpie**


	2. Introduced

**AN: **

**I want to thank everybody who read this story, and people who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites or alert lists. It made my day!!! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**I don't own Twilight. **

Nessie's POV

It was the next day. Carlisle had said to make contact. Jasper volunteered.

I walked into my third class of the day. I saw the girl with strait black hair. She had her chair leaned back on two legs, and had her combat booted feet up on the desk. She was wearing a leather jacket again. I walked over to the seat that shared a desk with her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. She shook her head. I sat down.

"I'm Nessie Mason." I said. Me and Dad were using his name from before he was changed.

"Nessie? Like the Loch Ness Monster?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." I smiled.

"I'm Melody." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

It was a math class. Algebra. Ew. The teacher called the class to order. He talked us through the most simple concepts, like he was talking to a bunch of imbeciles. I glanced around and saw that everyone but me and Melody was taking notes, and hanging on his every word. I sighed and pulled out a notebook.

"I like your bracelet." Melody said. she touched the bracelet Jake had made and given to me on my first Christmas. It was the Quileute version of a promise ring.

"Thanks," I said. "My boyfriend made it for me."

"It's pretty." She said.

"Jake is really good at making stuff like this. He carved a wolf out of wood that my mo--sister, Bella wears on a bracelet." I looked away. I had said to much.

"I saw you yesterday." She said suddenly. I looked back at her.

"You were sitting in the corner, with your family. Was Jake there?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said. "He's the enormous Indian."

"How did you meet?" She asked.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, Adopted me and my brother, Edward. They had adopted Jake about a year before that."

"What about the others?" Melody asked.

"The blonds, Jasper and Rosalie, are twins. Esme had adopted them before she and Carlisle were married. The dark haired ones, Bella, Alice and Emmett, are the children of Carlisle's sister. She and her husband died in a car crash.. So Carlisle took them in." Melody looked confused.

"So, after they already had five kids they had adopted, what compelled them to adopt three more?" I shrugged.

"Esme loves kids, but she's infertile."

"Ladies, can we stop talking and pay attention to the lesson?" The teacher called.

I rolled my eyes and opened the notebook. The teacher hadn't assigned any work. he was just talking at us. I pulled a sheet of paper out of my notebook, and grabbed a pencil.

_What about the people you live with? __  
_  
I wrote. I slid the paper towards her. She glanced at it, wrote on it, and then slid it back to me.

_Mostly the same deal. Me and my sister, Christina, Were taken in by out aunt Cassandra. She adopted Felicity and Annabelle next. They're sister's, too. Then Lydia._

I read it twice.. I wondered if Annabelle and Felicity were actually sisters. It had seemed like there was more between them than two vampires who happened to be in the same place. If people paid attention to me and dad, I'm sure they'd realize that there is more to us than just brother and sister. She pushed another slip of paper at me. It said:

Do you know what they are?

I was surprised.

Who?

I wrote back.

"Your family." She whispered.

"Yes..." I said. I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"But you aren't one of them. Neither is Jake." She said.

I stared at her in amazement, then I raised my hand.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"I'm not feeling well." I lied.

"Will somebody please take her to the nurse?" The teacher said. Melody stood up.

"I'll take her." She said.

We left the room, and I led her outside. We hid around the corner from the entrance to the school.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You both have heartbeats." She said. I slapped my forehead.

"Duh!" I said. "I can't believe I didn't realize that!" she smiled.

"Will you explain what two people with heartbeats are doing running around with vampires?" she asked. I sighed.

"I told you our cover story. I'll explain how everything actually happened." I told her everything. I started with Carlisle, and ended with Jake.

"Wow." Melody breathed. "You're half vampire?"

I nodded.

"But, didn't the Volturi--?" I cut her off.

"Yup. I was about four months old, but the size of a two-year-old, and the Volturi thought I was a vampire child. We managed to convince them that I wasn't dangerous."

The bell rang for lunch. We walked toward the cafeteria.

"So, was what you told me a cover story?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not really. Christina and I actually are sister's, and Cassandra actually is our aunt. Annabelle and Felicity are actually sister's, though they were changed at different times. We found Lydia." We entered the cafeteria.

"I better go." I said, looking toward were my family was sitting.

Dad looked pissed. Melody nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

We walked toward our tables. I sat down across from dad, between Jake and Jasper, though dad had motioned for me to sit between him and mom.

"Explain." Dad hissed.

"Explain what?" I asked innocently.

I quickly swiped the soda and French fries Jazz had on his plate. He pushed his tray toward me. I opened the soda and took a long drink from it.

"Explain why you were talking to her." He clarified. I shrugged.

"We sat next to each other in math, and she asked if I knew what you were. She guessed from the fact that my heart is beating that I'm not a vampire. I said yes, I knew what you were, and I explained everything to her."

"Everything?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything." I repeated. He sighed.

"We told you to leave getting to know them to us, Renesmee."

"What's you point?" I asked.

I tore the seal off a pudding container and licked it. Dad was about to explain very loudly what his point was, but mom put a hand on his arm.

"It could have been dangerous, Ness." She said.

"Nothing happened, though. I'm kinda curious about why Dad is so freaking tweaked."

"I'm so freaking tweaked, because we are trying to protect you, and by not listening to us, you're making it very hard."

"I guess I'm kinda like my mom in that department." I said.

Mom looked embarrassed. Emmett threw his head back and laughed.

"Like!" Laugh. "Bella!" Laugh. "That department!" Laugh. "Wondering off!" Laugh. "Werewolves!" He pounded the table.

"Uh, babe? you're gonna break the table." Rose said. Emmett pulled himself together.

I glanced at where Melody was sitting. Her and her family were all watching us. In fact, pretty much everyone in the cafeteria was watching us. Luckily, if anyone had heard what Emmett was saying, they would just think he was a weirdo for tacking 'werewolves' onto the end of what he was saying.

**AN: **

**Please review!**


	3. Trouble

**AN:**

**I know this is really short, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Please review. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Melody's POV

Listening to Nessie argue with her parents was pretty fascinating. It was hilarious when Emmett started laughing, but their conversation appeared to be over now.

"Melody?" Christina asked.

"Sup?" I asked, popping my lips on the 'p'.

"We told you not to make contact with either of the ones with heartbeats yet." She said.

"Take a chill pill, Tina. She started it." I said. "If you didn't want me to talk to them, you shoulda had Felicity order me not to. Not even you can fight that off."

"It's not like I enjoy taking people's free will away." said Felicity.

"It's a useful power, though." Said Lydia.

"I would rather have your electricity lightning bolt-y power." Felicity told her.

"If you don't enjoy it, then why do you use it on me all the time?" Annabelle asked Felicity, who shrugged.

"Melody, you should know to listen to Cassandra by now." Christina said.

"Oh well." I said. I put my feet up on the table.

"Melody--" Christina started again.

"Get over it." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it." I said. She sighed.

We were walking through the parking lot. Tina had decided not to take her Corvette today, so we were all riding our bikes. Felicity and Christina were standing next to their bikes, talking. Me, Annabelle and Lydia were all already on our bikes, waiting for them.

"Aw, screw it." I muttered.

I turned the key, and my bike roared to life.. Annabelle and Lydia started their bikes as well. Tina and Felicity ignored us. We pulled our bikes out of the space we had parked in. Today there was to much traffic to weave in and out of it like we did yesterday.

I quickly turned the bike and rove between two parked cars. I turned and drove up the line between the two rows of parked cars. I heard Annabelle and Lydia behind me. At the end of the row, we turned, zoomed in front of the long line of people. Several honks, and few fingers (one of which belonged to me), and we were out of the lot.

We laughed as we drove back toward the house. Driving, driving, driving, and then turning off the highway onto a barely noticeable trail. Driving down that, still laughing, turning onto another trail, and another, and another until we finally pulled up in front of the house. Cassandra was standing in the open doorway.

"Melody." She called. Crap. Tina. Damn it. Tina sent her a message. why did she have to be able to do that?

"Sup, Cassandra?" I asked, playing it cool.

"Tina told me that you made contact with one of the people with the other vampires who has a heartbeat."

"I knew it!" said Annabelle. "20 bucks, Lydie! Can I call 'em, or can I call 'em?" Lydia pulled $20 out of her pocket and handed it to Annabelle.

**AN:**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Fight

**AN:**

**Let me know what you think! **

**I don't own Twilight**

Alice's POV

"Alice?" Jasper called.

"In here," I called from my position in the bathtub. He opened the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking a bubble bath." I said.

"Why?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I wanted to understand why humans take bubble baths." I said.

"And how is that working out for you?"

"I'm bored." I sighed.

"Well," He said. "I'm going to--"

"No!" I said. "Stay here!"

He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stood next to the tub, looking down at me.

"Sit." I said.

He sat down on the edge of the tub. He looked toward the door. He was listening for something. I rolled onto my knee's and wrapped my arms around him. He turned toward me. I kissed him. He wrapped him arms around my waist. We sat there kissing for a long moment, then I pulled him into the bath tub with me.

"Alice, what are you--?" He started to ask.

"Shh!" I shushed him, kissing him again. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off of him, and tossed it out of the tub. It landed on the floor with a loud splat.

Jasper's POV

A few hours later, all the bubble's were gone. We were just laying there together. Alice suddenly lifted herself out of the tub. I followed. I picked my clothes up off the floor. They were mostly dry, so I put them back on.

Alice was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She looked tense. She was feeling concerned about something. I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"What's up, Alice? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Jazz." She turned to leave the room. I caught her arm and pulled her around.

"You can't lie to me, Alice. Tell me what's going on." I said. I tried to look into her eyes, but she looked away.

"I don't think you want to hear it." She said.

"Come on, Alice. You know you can tell me anything." I said. She looked straight into my eye's.

"How come you never told me about Annabelle?"

I sighed and let go of her arm.

"Anything but that," I murmured. "It never came up." I told her.

"How many days did we sit and talk for hours about everything we went through before we met each other? You said you had told me everything."

"Alice, Maria told me that she killed her. I was devastated. She was my best friend. I didn't think you'd want to hear about her anyway."

She walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my chest.

"I always want to hear about everything you have to say." She said. I kissed her hair.

"Thank you. I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" She asked. "It's not like you two were a couple." She laughed.

I froze. She froze too. She slowly pulled back so she could see my face. She tried to make eye contact, but now I was the one looking away.

"You weren't a couple, were you?" She asked. I grimaced.

She let go of me and walked toward the door. She flung the door open and stormed into the hall. The doorknob punched a hole through the dry wall. I ran after her. She was halfway down the hallway when I caught her hand and spun her around. I grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't get away.

"Alice--"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?!" She shrieked.

Emmett and Rosalie came out of their room, right next to us. They both froze.

"Alice, It was--" I tried to explain.

"You could have told me any time!" She kept yelling.

Nessie and Jake appeared at the top of the stairs, coming down. They froze too.

"Calm down, it's just--"

"Calm down? Calm down?! You were off hooking up with some blond, southern whore, and you want me to calm down?!" She shrieked.

Carlisle and Esme were about to come up the stairs, but froze when they saw us. I heard Bella and Edward running down the hall behind me.

"Come on, Alice, I--"

"Just leave me alone, Jasper." She walked past me.

I turned, and saw her grab Bella's arm and drag her down the hall with her. There was silence for a moment.

"Hey, Jake," Emmett said, "Jazz needs to borrow your doghouse."

I walked down the stairs, past Carlisle and Esme, and out the back door.

**AN:**

**Please review.**


	5. Making Up

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update; my computer was broken. But, here is the fifth chapter. Reviews would make me very, very happy. Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

I waited a few minutes after Jasper and went outside before I followed. I walked outside. His scent lead to the doghouse Rose had given Jacob as a gag gift for his birthday. I walked over to it and knelt down beside it.

"Jazz?" I looked inside.

He was sitting with his back against one of the side walls, and his side against the back wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

I sat down in the dog house with him, my back against the opposite wall from him.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I said. "I know how much Annabelle meant to you; it wasn't fair for her to freak out like that.

"Why did she?" He asked desperately.

I knew this was coming; the part where he needs to know what Alice is thinking so they can make up.

"In my opinion, she was mostly just throwing a temper tantrum. She's worried that that you'll want to get back together with her."

"But I don't want to get back together with her! I couldn't live without Alice!" He said desperately.

"I know." I said.

"What's she thinking now?" Jasper asked.

"I think Bella must be shielding her, because I can't her anything from her." I told him. He sighed. A plan was starting to form in my head.

I knocked softly on the door to the room Alice and Jasper shared.

"Come in." Bella called.

I opened the door. Alice and Bella were sitting on the bed. Bella had her arms around Alice, who was staring miserably at the comforter.

"Bella, Rosalie wants to talk to you. She said it's important." I said.

"Can it wait?" Bella asked, inclining her head towards Alice. I scoffed.

"This is Rosalie we're talking about, love. Of course it can't wait."

Rose had agreed to keep Bella busy for 15 minutes. I wondered if she would. Rose's thoughts were sincere...or sincere enough. Bella stood up.

"Will you stay with Alice while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. Bella walked past me out the door. I closed it behind her and sat down where Bella had been next to her. I put one arm over her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No." She said miserably. "Why didn't he tell me about her?"

"Annabelle meant a lot to Jasper. He never wanted to go into something that would upset him that much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Alice, you know how I feel about that. I only know because I can't turn off the mind-reading thing. It was a surprise to everyone else, too."

"I shouldn't have flipped out." She said.

"No." I agreed. "It's been 125 years. He got over her. He loves you more than anything else. And you know it." I said. She sighed.

_I have to go apologize, don't I?_ She thought.

"Yeah," I said.

She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it, then turned around.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I said.

She left the room.

Alice's POV

I had been so stupid. I hoped Jasper would forgive me. I walked slowly down the stairs, and out the back door.

Jasper's scent lead to the doghouse. Instead of laughing, or even smiling at the fact that he was actually in the doghouse, the way I would have if it was Emmett, it made me sad.

I took a deep breath, and walked across the yard. I bent down next to the doghouse.

"You you care if I sit in here with you?" I asked.

"Of course not, Alice." He said.

I sat down across from him. He didn't look at me; He stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I said.

He looked at me.

"It was wrong of me to flip out like that." I continued. "Please forgive me." I gazed at him nervously.

He reached over, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Of course I forgive you, Alice. I'm the one who should ask you to forgive me."

I pressed my face into his chest. He turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stayed there without moving until one o'clock in the morning, when my handsd slid down to the collar of his shirt. I unbuttoned it and slid my hands down his chest, over his stomach and around to his back. I kissed his chest. He moaned softly.

"Alice, I don't think this is the best place." He said.

"Why not here?" I murmured against his skin.

He moaned again, and quickly untied my wrap around shirt. He pulled my mouth up to his.

"Because it's a doghouse." He said after a moment, though his arms were wrapped around me so tight that I couldn't have moved if I wanted to.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"I forgot." He said.

"Good." I whispered.

Jasper's POV

It was six o'clock in the morning. Alice was sitting in my lap with her legs around my waist. She had her arms around my neck, my arms were around her waist, and we were kissing.

The sun suddenly hit our faces from over the horizon. I broke away from her and looked into the sun. I looked back at Alice. I raised one hand from her face and stroked her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." I said. She smiled. "Will it be sunny all day?" I asked.

"No," She said. "The clouds will cover it in about twenty minutes. We should probably get ready for school."

She unlocked her legs and arms and started to move away. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She paused.

"Wait a few minutes," I said. "About twenty."

She tightened her legs around me again. I kissed up her arm, across her shoulder, collarbone, other shoulder, and down her other arm. I held both of her hands, and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. She kissed me back. And pulled her hands out of mine. She held the side of my neck with one hand, and ran the other through my hair. I wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. I used my other hand to trail my fingers lightly up and down her back.

The twenty minutes passed far to quickly. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"We have to do that thing were we get ready for school now, don't we?" I asked.

She nodded and slid off my lap. We dressed quickly, and Alice was about to crawl out of the doghouse, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Alice," I said. "I want to talk to you about something."

She looked confused. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Don;t take this the wrong way, but I want to to talk to Annabelle today. " I said, checking to see if I had upset her.

She wasn't upset. I felt her confusion disappear.

"Of course," She said, smiling. "Whatever makes you happy."

She crawled out of the doghouse. I followed after her, quickly enough that I was on my feet before she was. I held out a hand to her. She took it, and I pulled her to her feet.

We quickly ran inside and up to our room. We went to the closet and selected new clothes. I didn't think that anyone but Emmett would notice, but Alice insisted it was 'sicknast', as she put it. Then she laughed at me when I said, 'sicknaster'.

I grabbed a different shirt (another button-down) and changed into it. I slid on a different pair of jeans and turned around.

Alice was wearing a camisole and shorts, and was attempting to select a shirt to wear over it. I turned around and grabbed a pair of shoes. I put them on and glanced over my shoulder.

Alice was standing in front of the mirror with piles of shoes scattered around her. She had a shirt on a hanger in each hand. Two identical designs, but in different colors.

I knew the process of choosing which one could take hours, so I said, "I like the green one."

"You think?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"But if I wear the pink one, I have this pair of shoes that goes magnificently with it, and I don't have any of those in green. But, theres those other shoes I bought last week. They would also go with the pink one. Oh, but there's this belt that I got for the green one, and--"

While she was ranting, I crossed the closet, took her face in my hands, and kissed her. I took the hanger with the pink shirt and hung it back up. I pulled the green one over her head.

"We are going to be late." I said.

"I need shoes! And I don't know if should wear--"

I kissed her again, and handed her a pair of strapped black high heels. She put them on, then said, "I need a belt."

I pulled her into my arms, and carried her out of the closet. I kicked it's door shut behind me. I carried her out into the hall, down the stairs and into the garage, while she was still whining that she needed a belt.

"Alice," I said, setting her down. "You look wonderful. Let's go. The others have already left."

"Fine." She grumbled.

I got onto my motorcycle, Alice got on behind me. I turned the key, and the engine roared to life. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. We took off. We sped down the gravel road. I saw the highway ahead, and pushed the bike to 75 before we hit the asphalt. I set my foot briefly on the ground while I turned sharply.

Alice tightened her arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Once we were going straight, I sped up till we were going about 90. I saw a red light ahead. I sighed, and put my hand on the brake.

"Just go for it." Alice said in my ear.

I took my hand off the brake and sped up. I drove down the line dividing the lanes, then quickly in front of a large diesel truck, in between an SUV and a minivan to the other side. Alice giggled and kissed my neck again. At the next light, I saw Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, and Rosalie's BMW. Ha! Those suckers were waiting. I sped up to 150 miles per hour. We blew past them and through the intersection before anyone going the other way had gotten through.

We got to the school and I slowed down to 30 to park. I pulled into a spot without slowing down, and slammed on the brakes. The back wheel flew up and slammed back to the ground. Alice laughed loudly. I turned off the bike and kicked the stand down.

I got off the bike. Alice swung one leg over, but I stopped her before she got all the way off. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed over her cheek, and down her neck.

Emmett's Jeep, Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's Volvo pulled into the lot. I pulled away from Alice and leaned against the bike next to her. The three cars pulled into the spots around us. I put my arms over Alice's shoulders, and she put both her arms around my waist. I heard five motorcycle's around the corner. Annabelle was around the corner first, with Felicity and Melody right behind her. Lydie and Christina were in the back. Annabelle slammed on the brakes and pulled the front tire of her bike up. She balanced on the back tire for a moment, before twisting the bike and dropping back onto both wheels. She drove into the parking lot. All five of them were laughing. I kissed Alice on the forehead, and left with Jake to our first class.

After the class right before lunch got out, I saw Annabelle in the hallway. I cut swiftly through the crowd: they all got out of my way quickly. She glanced over her shoulder and kept walking.

"Annabelle!" I called. I caught up to her. "Annabelle?"

She turned. Her mouth moved, but she didn't make any sound.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her locker. She opened it, and quickly scribbled something in a notebook, and shoved it at me. It said,

I can't talk.

"Why?" I asked. She grabbed the notebook back and wrote on it again.

My sister; her power is that people have to listen to her.

I frowned.

"She made it so you can't talk?" I asked.

Just to you.

Felicity suddenly appeared at Annabelle's side. She pushed Annabelle slightly behind her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, taking a step forward. "You can undo whatever you did to make it so Anna can't talk."

She raised her eyebrows. "Anna?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Anna would be a nickname for Annabelle." Annabelle said to Felicity.

"Nobody's ever called you Anna before." Felicity said.

"He has." Anna said.

"Fine." Felicity said. "Talk to him." She walked away. Anna turned to me.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you, too." I said. She threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back briefly, then gently untangled myself.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Miserable and lonely." She said. "How about you?"

I laughed once. "Better than that."

"How did you find the coven you're with now?" She asked.

"My mate, Alice, found me. She told me about this family, and we went to find them." I said.

"Your—Your mate?" She basked in disbelief. I nodded. "So, we—I mean, we're not..." She stammered.

"No." I said. She looked away.

"Well," she said, and her voice quavered. "I have to go. I'll see you later, I guess." She turned and walked away, in the opposite direction from the cafeteria. I walked toward the cafeteria. Once I came in, I saw that everyone but Alice was already there. I walked quickly to the table and stood behind an empty chair.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She saw something a couple minutes ago, while we were on our way in here. She went into a bathroom." Emmett said.

"What did she see?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't answer when I asked her what was up, and Edward wasn't with us."

I walked out of the cafeteria. I followed Emmett's scent, until I came across Alice's scent going into a girls bathroom. There were no heartbeats inside, just the sound of Alice's breathing. I gently pushed the door open. Alice was standing at one of the sinks, her head down, hands clenched around the edges of the sink; I could hear the ceramic cracking under her fingers.

I rushed to her side and pried her hands off the sink. I turned her around so I could see her face. She had her eyes closed. She buried her face in my chest, hands gripping my shoulders.

"What did you see?" I asked. She didn't respond.

After a moment, she whispered, "Are you—I mean, did you talk to Annabelle?"

"Yes." I said.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not well." I said.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No." I told her. She moaned. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"She's...She's..." She gasped.

"What's she going to do, Alice?" I asked.

"Attack. Her strategy keeps changing, so which of you wins changes too." I hugged her tighter.

"Why does she attack?" I asked, though I thought I already knew.

She was silent for a moment, then she said, "I see her coming to the house, and then...coming after...me." She suddenly gasped and started sobbing.

"It's okay, Alice, she won't get to you." I said. She shook her head and kept sobbing. "Do you see her getting to you?" I asked worriedly.

"No." She gasped. "She settled on a plan; you're going to lose." She sobbed harder. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so I could look into her eyes.

"You are going to be fine." I told her. "I am going to be fine. I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe and happy." I kissed her. "Can you ride?" I asked. She nodded. "The we are going home." I said.

We walked out of the bathroom. I was supporting most of Alice's weight. I walked into the doorway of the cafeteria and caught Edward's eyes. His eyes widened, then narrowed, then he glanced at Alice, who was still sobbing.

He hissed something. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie and Jake all looked at him. He hissed something again, and they all looked at me and Alice. I pulled Alice toward the parking lot. We reached the motorcycle and waited. No one was around, so I pulled her into my arms. She looked her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist, and sobbed into my shoulder. I had one arm under her legs, and the other hand was stroking her hair, trying to calm her the natural way; detracted, nervous, and scared as I was, I probably wouldn't be able to calm her down very effectively.

I only waited for about 30 seconds before I saw Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, and Nessie walking at a brisk human pace. When they reached us, Emmett put a hand on my shoulder and our eyes locked. I knew that with that look, he had been trying to tell me that if it came to it, he would fight with me. That eased a lot of my worry.

"Em, could you take the bike?" I asked. "Alice isn't really good to ride, and I want to stay with her."

He nodded, and I handed him the keys. Jake got into the drivers seat of the Jeep, Nessie got in beside him. I shifted Alice so that her legs weren't around me anymore, but I was still carrying all of her weight and carefully climbed into the back seat of the Jeep. I had both arms around Alice, and her legs were stretched out on the seat.

Jake started the engine. Once we were on the highway, Nessie turned in her seat.

"We called Carlisle and Esme," She said. "We told them what's going on; Carlisle's on his way back to the house from the hospital."

I nodded. I felt much calmer now. I put one of my hands on Alice's face and looked into her eyes. In that second, I wished I had Edward's power; if I could see inside my head, I could see exactly how Annabelle was planning to attack and start planning against it.

Jake sped up. When we reached the driveway, Jake turned sharply onto it. I saw Edward hesitate in the rear view mirror. I glanced around, and saw that Carlisle had reached the driveway at the same time, going in the opposite direction. Edward hesitated to let him go first.

Jake sped down the driveway, and skidded to a stop in front of the house rather than drive around to the garage. Carlisle stopped on our left, Edward on our right, Rosalie behind us, and Emmett next to Rosalie.

Keeping Alice cradled in my arms, I got carefully out of the Jeep. Carlisle got out of his Mercedes, and walked ahead of me to where Esme was waiting in the doorway. The others followed us into the house. Alice wasn't sobbing now, but she was still freaking out a little. I set Alice down on the couch, and sat next to her, and took her hand. She leaned against my arm. Emmett sat down in a chair, Rosalie sat on his lap. Bella sat on Alice's other side and took her other hand. Nessie sat in another chair, and Jake stood behind it. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme stood facing the couch.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Jealousy, I think." Edward said. "She didn't know Alice and Jasper were a couple; it took her off guard."

"Why would she attack, though? It doesn't make any sense." Esme said.

"It does, actually." Nessie said. "It makes sense that she would think if Alice was out of the picture, Jasper would take her back."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Test Drive

**A/N: Hey, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to favorites/alert, added me to Author alert, and who read the story. You guys all rock, and it makes my day to see all the emails I get saying I got reviewed, and added to peoples favorite and alert lists. **

Melody's POV

Nessie and her family got up and left the cafeteria before the lunch bell rang. Annabelle hadn't gotten to the cafeteria yet, and it was five minutes before the bell rang. Felicity hadn't taken her eyes off the door.

"Where is she?" Felicity whispered.

Tina closed her eyes. "About five miles out into the forest." She murmured.

"Why?" Felicity whispered back.

"She's making it so hard to concentrate...her mind is jumping around, changing plans again and again..." She trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"I don't need to know exactly what she's thinking," Felicity hissed. "I just need to know the gist."

Tina frowned in concentration. "She talked to Jasper...he has a different mate now...she's...oh, shit!" Her eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet.

"What?!" Felicity shrieked, jumping up, too.

"She's going to try to attack them!" Tina hissed frantically. Felicity disappeared. Tina, Lydie and I all cursed at the same time and ran outside at a human speed.

Once outside, we followed Felicity's and Annabelle's scent's to the edge of the forest. We ran at full speed into the forest after a quick glance around. I quickly pulled ahead of Tina and Lydie; Felicity and I were the fastest, so if Annabelle tried to outrun us, we would be able to catch her. She'd be able to fight us off pretty quickly, though.

I ran faster. I heard Tina and Lydie behind me, straining to catch up. They were falling back, though they were still running as fast as they could. I saw Felicity ahead of me, and we were soon running side-by-side.

We saw Annabelle ahead. She was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knee's, head resting on her arms. Her whole body was shaking with sobs.

Felicity knelt down beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her. I stayed on my feet. Felicity murmured something to low for me to hear to Annabelle, who sobbed an unintelligible response. Felicity appeared to have understood. She murmured another question to Annabelle, who nodded.

"Do you understand how stupid that would be?" Felicity asked Annabelle. Christina and Lydia came up behind me. Annabelle looked up, but didn't respond. "They would take you down so easily. Don't do this." There was no command in Felicity's voice, just pleading. We all knew that if Annabelle was really determined, Felicity would help her. Annabelle nodded. Felicity grabbed Annabelle's elbow and pulled her to her feet. Christina stepped forward and took Annabelle's other arm. We ran back to the school.

Jake's POV

It was about an hour later. Alice was curled into a tight ball in Jaspers lap. Her shoulders, legs, and breathing were all tense. She relaxed suddenly. Edward sighed in relief.

"They talked her out of it." He said. We all relaxed.

The next day, I was smiling as we drove to school. It was September 10th. Nessie's 16th birthday. Today was a half day, and also a Friday. My present for Nessie was taking her away for the weekend. I hadn't told her yet. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw Edward and Bella's present for her.

We got to school and I parked. I said bye to Nessie, and Jasper and I walked to our first class. It was science. We walked into the room and sat down next to each other. The class started, and the teacher, Ms. Norcross, announced that she was splitting the class into groups of four to work on a project.

"This grouping is just for today. I want to see how fast each group can create a baking soda volcano." She said.

I raised my eyebrows. Baking soda volcano's? Seriously? Rachel, Rebecca and I used to make baking soda volcano's all the time.

The teacher made us rearrange the desks into squares of four desks each. We all stood around while the teacher split us into groups. As she split up the groups, she handed a person a paper and a shopping bag.

"Samantha Evans, Carrie Wilson, Jasper Hale, and Vicki Simmons." Ms. Norcross called.

The three girls Jasper was working with were standing in a group already. They all started giggling when they saw him. He rolled his eyes as he passed me. I grimaced sympathetically. He took the bag from the teacher and set it on the table he was going to be working at. The teacher called out another two groups before mine.

"Jacob Black, Katie Barn, Brad Jones, and Blake Karmer." A girl with black, chin length hair took the bag from the teacher. She set it down on the table we were going to work at. We introduced ourselves while the teacher called out the last two groups.

The blond girl with green streaks in her hair said, "Hi. I'm Katie."

The other guy at the table said, "Hi. Uh, I'm, uh, Brad."

"I'm Jake." I said.

"Hey, I'm Blake." The girl with chin length hair said. She held her hand out to me. I took it. Her hand was hot as fire. This shocked me. She must have a temperature of at least 115 for her hand to feel flame hot to me.

I tried to keep my expression under control, but I must have looked a little bit panicked, because Jasper caught my eye, and mouthed, _What's wrong?_

I nodded toward Blake.

_What about her? _He mouthed.

_Later, _I mouthed back. I turned back towards my table, but I sensed his eyes on my back.

Blake was pulling things out of the bag, and we got to work. I could hear lot's of giggling from the table Jasper was working at. I glanced over my shoulder at him. He looked exasperated.

We finished our volcano and I poured the vinegar into it. The baking soda/vinegar mixture foamed up and flowed over the outside of the volcano. We glanced around; we were the first ones done. We whooped and high fived.

After the class, Jasper pulled me aside.

"What was with that girl?" He asked.

"Her skin felt really hot to me." I said.

He frowned. "Weird..."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll ask Alice to take a look." He said.

"Okay," I nodded, though, if she was what I thought she was, Alice wouldn't be able to see her.

We were about to leave the school, when Alice suddenly squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. We stopped, and I saw that she was looking at a poster for a school dance. As we left the school, the girls were making plans for dress shopping. Emmett, Jasper and I all rolled our eyes.

I pulled the jeep into the huge garage, and a sheet-covered car was waiting. Nessie cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

Edward and Bella got out of the Volvo, and motioned to Nessie. We got out of the Jeep, and walked over to where Edward and Bella were standing next to the covered car. I took Nessie's hand.

"Nessie, you know how your Dad is about traditions, so we decided to get this for you. Happy 16th birthday!" Bella said as she pulled the sheet off to reveal a Jaguar C-XF. It was more beautiful in person. Nessie's mouth fell open.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked, jumping up and down.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"Duh!" Nessie yelled. She pulled her hand out of mine and threw her arms around our parents. She let Bella and Edward go and hopped around the car to the drivers side. She opened the door and got in.

"Get in, Jake! I'm takin' this baby out for a spin!" Nessie yelled. I laughed and got in the passenger side. Nessie turned the key, and the car rumbled to life. Nessie moaned and stroked the steering wheel, then floored it. The car shot down the driveway. Nessie giggled manically and sped up. She turned on the radio full blast to a pop station.

"Cause I don't wanna let you go-o-o-o!" Nessie sang. I slumped in my seat. "No, baby! Don't go-o-o-o!" She continued to shriek along to the music. "I want you to stay-ay-ay-ay forever!" I braced myself for the longest, loudest, most obnoxious test run a car had ever seen.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize to those of you hoping for a big fight scene, but I knew I could carry on the story longer if Jasper and Annabelle stayed on relatively good terms. I got a lot of writing done while my computer was broken, so I can promise you that there is a big fight coming, but not for several chapters. If you want a fight scene right now, check out my newest chapter (Chapter Four) of 'What If?' It has a fight scene. Please review!**


	7. Scent

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

Alice's POV

Nessie and Jake had left for the weekend. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were all hunting. They said they would stay close, but they would still be at least two hours. Jasper and I were lounging on the couch, watching an old movie. I got bored, and turned away to look at Jasper. He was still watching the movie, but I could tell he was pretty bored as well.

I set my hand gently on top of his. I lightly traced the blue vein in his hand. I traced it up to his wrist, then I carefully pushed the sleeve of his long-sleeved white button down shirt up his arm, still following the vein. I traced it up to his shoulder, then slid my hand under the fabric. Though I couldn't see, my fingers could feel the slightly raised path the vein made under his skin. I followed it to the base of his neck.

I glanced up at him. He was watching me, smiling slightly. I moved my hand to the collar of his shirt, and unbuttoned the top two buttons one handed, while I pulled my hand from under the fabric of his shirt. I trailed my fingers from the base of his neck down his chest, unbuttoning as I went, not following a vein anymore, until I reached the bottom of his stomach and his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. My hand flattened as it slid back up his stomach, until my hand was resting against his neck. He moved the hand that wasn't around me to my face. His hand cupped my cheek, then slid down my neck, over my shoulder, down my arm, my side, over my hip to my leg, where his hand slid around to the back of my thigh.

I stretched up to kiss him. I shifted, so I was sitting in his lap. The arm that had been around my waist moved so that that hand was holding the back of my other thigh. I sat on his lap and we were kissing for a long time before he twisted so that he was laying on top of me on the couch. We laid like that for a long time before I heard the faint sounds of six people running. I ignored the sounds. I knew it was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper broke away from me and sat back up, pulling me up, too, then shifting me to the side so we were sitting next to each other again.

"They're on their way back." Jasper said.

"I don't care." I said.

"I know." He chuckled. "But they probably would."

I sighed and slumped back against the couch. He took my hand. I leaned against his shoulder.

It was only a few minutes later when they came through the door. They all looked serious, until Emmett saw us, and burst out laughing.

"Did we interrupt you?" He laughed. It was only then that I realized Jasper had never re-buttoned his shirt.

I ignored Emmett, and looked past his, to Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie's serious faces. Jasper stood up, pulling me with him. He was still holding my hand, but he stepped halfway in front of me.

"We were hunting," Carlisle said. "And we came across the scent's of several werewolves. Four or five. None of the scent's were the same as any of the Quileute wolves, so we came back."

I noticed that their eyes were all the same color as they had been when they left. Jasper snarled quietly. I squeezed his hand.

"It's probably nothing to worry about." I said. "If they can live peacefully with the other vampires, it probably won't be a problem." I tried to sound serious and confident, but pretty much just came off as hopeful.

"Maybe," Carlisle said. "But until we know for sure, we need to stay very close, or go very far to hunt."

Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose ended up staying close to hunt. Carlisle had to go to the hospital for his shift, and Esme stayed home. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper made plan's to go up to Canada to hunt on Wednesday, while Rose, Bella, Nessie, and I are dress shopping.

On Monday, I was on my way to gym. This school had Freshman and Sophomore gym at the same time. I walked into the girls locker room. Bella and Rose were standing in front of their lockers, changing. I walked over to my locker, next to Bella's. Rose and Bella were discussing what colors they wanted for their dresses. In fact, that was what a lot of the girls around us were discussing.

Nessie came through the locker room door shortly after. The four of us walked into the gym together. We all hated gym. We had to work harder to be normal in this class than anywhere else.

The gym teacher instructed us to split into pairs – we were playing badminton. Jasper and Rosalie were playing against Jake and Emmett. Bella and I were playing against Edward and Nessie.

After the extraordinarily dull class, we were changing, and Rose made a disgusted noise.

"It smells like dog in here." She said. I sniffed at the air.

"I bet it's Nessie." I teased. Nessie rolled her eyes. We all knew that the smell was too strong to be coming off of Nessie. I looked at Bella and Rose, and I could tell that they were worried. We finished changing quickly, and exited the locker room. The guys were waiting for us.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. I knew he could feel the tension coming off me, Bella and Rose. He walked over to me, bending his body slightly around mine.

I opened my mouth to explain, but Nessie set her hand against his cheek, showing him what had happened. She dropped her hand, and stepped toward Emmett to show him.

Jasper snarled and wrapped his arms around me protectively, pulling me against him. Nessie's hand dropped from Emmett's face, and she moved toward Jake. Emmett looked kind of stumped. Rose moved to his side and took his hand.

Nessie's hand lingered on Jake's face longer than the others. Edward hissed, probably in objection to whatever else Nessie was showing Jake besides what had just happened. Nessie dropped her hand from Jake's face. Jake wrapped his arm around Nessie's waist.

Someone was about to come out the door behind us. I realized that the way Jasper was wrapped around me wasn't normal for a human relationship. I quickly rearranged our position so that his arms were wrapped over my stomach, holding my back against his chest. I would have disentangled myself completely, but I knew that he would want me closer.

The door opened, and a girl with chin-length black hair, and a girl with white-blond hair to her waist left the locker room. The wind of the door opening blew their scent in our direction. Werewolves. Two female werewolves.

The door swung half-way shut, then flew open again. Three more girls came through the door. They all looked very serious. They were werewolves, too.

They passed us quickly. I leaned back against Jasper's chest. His arms tightened around me.

After several minutes of debating what to do, we decided to act like nothing was happening, as it wasn't a very good idea to skip out in the middle of the day twice in one week.

Jasper reluctantly let go of me so we could go to our next classes. But before letting me go, he kissed my lips, my cheek, my neck, and my hand. He ignored Emmett's laughter, and walked away.

I sighed, and gazed at his retreating back, smiling slightly. Bella had to drag me backwards down the hallway and around the corner before she broke my trance. I heard Emmett laughing again as I walked away.

I was on my way to lunch alone, when I heard someone yell, "What gives, leech?"

I turned. I saw the girl with short black hair, the girl with the long white-blond hair, and one of the other girls, who had dark brown hair to the middle of her back, walking towards Annabelle and Felicity, who both tensed and wrinkled their noses.

The three wolves walked right up to Annabelle and Felicity. All three put their hands on their hips at the exact same time. I hesitated.

"You crossed the line." The one in front, with the short black hair said.

"No, we didn't." Felicity said.

"Then why are there reeking bloodsucker trails on our land?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't us." Annabelle said, taking a step forward. They all tensed in the same second, but held their ground.

"What, so it was some other parasites that left trails in a line that just suddenly stops, and disappears?" The one with long blond hair said.

"Must've been." Annabelle snapped, a low growl in her voice.

I walked quickly towards them. Before I reached them, the only wolf who had been silent so far spoke.

"Filthy, reeking, lying bloodsucker." She muttered.

Annabelle started to sink into a crouch, but Felicity yanked her up again. I reached them, and spoke, trying to keep my voice and posture casual. "I'm sorry, it was me. My family, actually. I wasn't with them right then. We weren't aware of any truce lines. We apologize."

They all turned to look at me.

"Oh, so you thought you could just turn up here and go wherever the hell you want without anyone having a problem, did you?" The brown haired one said, glaring at me.

I was surprised. There was suddenly a hand on my shoulder. Jasper had appeared out of nowhere.

"As Alice said," He hissed menacingly. "We weren't aware of any truce lines."

This time, the wolves all took an automatic step backward. I glanced up at him. His glare was directed at the brown haired wolf. His expression was terrifying.

"Figures." The brown haired one scoffed. "Leeches think they own everything." They started to turn.

"We were here first." Annabelle said quietly. The black and blond haired ones both continued to turn, but the brown haired one spun back to face Annabelle.

"And that entitles you to what? Yeah, you were here before us, a hundred years ago. But you left."

The blond wolf put a hand on the brown haired ones shoulder. "They aren't worth it." She murmured.

"You're right." The brown haired one scoffed, turning around.

"Not worth it?" Annabelle repeated. "Not worth it?! I'll--" Her words cut off as she crouched and lunged in the same second.

Jasper's hand disappeared from my shoulder as he threw himself forward, wrapped him arms around Annabelle's chest, and held her back. She struggled against him, but in about a second, Jasper had rearranged her position in his arms, so that he was pinning her arms against her sides with one arm, and pressing his other hand against her cheek, trying to calm her.

"Go." Felicity hissed to the wolves. None of them moved, except to cross their arms. Felicity growled, a long, low warning sound, that probably only the seven of us could hear. They turned and walked away.

Annabelle struggled harder against Jasper at the sight of the wolves retreating backs. Jasper lifted Annabelle a couple inches off her feet and turned, so that Annabelle couldn't see the werewolves. He was obviously uncomfortable with his back to the wolves.

He kept his hold on Annabelle until the werewolves were around the corner. As soon as Jasper released her, Annabelle spun around, searching the crowd for the wolves.

"Calm down, Anna." Jasper said. She hissed. "I understand your frustration, but it's not worth blowing our cover. It would only make people more suspicious if thirteen student's left the school on the same day."

She nodded.

"Oh!" I said, looking into the future.

"What is it?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Nothing. There's just going to be a thunderstorm tonight." I told him.

"Wanna play ball?" He asked eagerly. I smiled and nodded. He looked at Annabelle and Felicity.

"Would you and your family like to join mine for a game of baseball?" He asked. They both smiled.

"I don't know if my family will want to or not, but I'll be there." Felicity said.

Annabelle nodded. "Yeah, me too." She said.

Jasper told them where to meet us, and we walked away, holding hands.

We saw Emmett on our way and walked over to him.

"Hey, Emmett," Jasper said. "We're playing ball tonight."

Emmett whooped loudly.


	8. Baseball and Memories

Alice's POV

We were on our way to the clearing. Nessie was going to play with us, though she'd be at a disadvantage. Jake was just going to watch, as wolves couldn't hold baseball bats.

The others got to the field we were playing in before us. When we walked onto the field, they all appeared to be wrestling, except Cassandra, the only one we'd never seen before, who was sitting back watching them.

She had dark hair as well, straight, like Melody's, though it was not as long; a few inches below her shoulders.

As we got closer, we saw that Felicity, Christina, Lydia, and Melody were all attacking Annabelle, who was dodging or defending against every attack they threw at her, and she was still able to attack back. She was as good a fighter as Jasper. Cassandra was calling advice to them.

Cassandra rose from the rock she was sitting on, and came toward us, leaving the other five wrestling.

Once she was closer, she called, "Hello."

It looked like she was only 23 or 24 when she was changed. Carlisle stepped forward and shook her hand, then introduced us. She told Carlisle and Esme the names of her children, who were still wrestling.

Melody broke away from the fight and was running toward us.

"Hey, ready to crank the tunes?" Melody asked.

"Um...maybe?" Cassandra said, sounding confused.

"It means turn on music." Melody explained, laughing.

"Oh. Sure." Cassandra said.

"Melody!" Felicity shrieked, obviously needing assistance.

"Lissy!" Melody shrieked back mockingly.

"Go." Cassandra laughed. Melody rolled her eyes and ran back towards the fight.

"Well," Cassandra said. "We marked the bases; are you ready to play?"

Carlisle nodded, and we ran toward the field.

"Break it up, girls!" Cassandra called. They all immediately straightened up, laughing. We split up the teams.

Carlisle's team, which consisted of Edward, Annabelle, Nessie, Bella, Felicity, Lydia, and, of course, Carlisle, was up to bat, with Lydia batting first. I was pitching, Rosalie catching, Emmett, Jasper and Melody in the outfield. Christina was playing first, Melody third, and we would all cover second as best we could.

Esme was refereeing, Jake watching. Lydia stepped up to bat. I held the ball at my waist, concentrating. I was barely aware of the heavy metal music that Melody had turned on.

My hand spun out. Lydia didn't swing. She seemed to be analyzing the angle and speed of the ball carefully. The ball smacked into Rosalie's hand. She tossed it back to me. I threw it again. Lydia swung that time. The bat hit the ball with a loud crack. She dropped the bat and ran. Jasper ran after the ball. It spun back into the clearing. Emmett caught it, and threw it to Cassandra, as Lydia was now heading for third. She back tracked to second. Jasper leaped out of the tree's.

The game continued for three hours. It was easily the most fun we had ever had playing baseball. After the first game was over, I announced that the storm would be over soon enough that it wasn't worth starting another game.

Carlisle, Esme, and Cassandra all sat on the ground talking. Annabelle and Felicity wrestled one-on-one. Annabelle pinned Felicity over and over. Nessie was falling asleep in Jacob's lap. Melody watched Annabelle and Felicity wrestle for a few minutes, before getting up to help Felicity. Annabelle was still winning. Christina, Lydia, Emmett and Rose were all dancing to the heavy metal music that was still blaring from the boom box they had brought. Edward and Bella were sitting next to each other on the ground, holding hands, looking up at the stars. I was curled up in Jasper's lap, his arms around me. He was watching Annabelle, Felicity and Melody wrestling.

After a while, Esme, Jake and Nessie went back to the house, but the rest of us stayed. Carlisle and Cassandra continued talking.

"You seem very close to your daughters," Carlisle said.

Cassandra smiled. "I am," She said. "Tina and Melody are actually my nieces."

"How did you all come to be vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"I was changed when I was 23. I haven't tried to hold on to many human memories. Just the memories of my sister, Rebecca, who was 15 years older than me, and her twin daughters. They aren't identical, though they look very similar." Cassandra's eyes were on Melody and Christina as she spoke.

"I loved my sister and her daughters more than anyone else. The girls were only six years old when I was changed. I knew I had to stay away from them. A year after I was changed, Rebecca's husband left her. I heard about it, and wanted more than anything to go back and help her. But I couldn't. A year after that, Rebecca got sick. She held on for six months before she died. I traveled back to where we had grown up. At the very least, I wanted to put flowers on her grave. I got to the graveyard, and found Rebecca's grave. Tina and Melody were there, sitting on the ground in front of it. They were holding each other, crying. I stayed back, but a slight movement caught their eyes, and they recognized me. I barely spoke and didn't breathe while they hugged me, and told me they were staying in an orphanage. I couldn't stand that, so I took them in." She fell silent for a moment.

"How?" Carlisle asked. "If you were only two and a half years old, how did you resist?"

Cassandra though for a moment before saying, "Because I had to. I struggled and suffered, but I was doing it for Rebecca. She wouldn't have wanted her daughters growing up in an orphanage. I told them what I was; they would have found out eventually anyway." She said.

"How did they get changed?" Carlisle asked.

"It wasn't me, I didn't turn them. I was hunting one night. I had left them alone. A vampire who hunted humans was on the hunt in our town. He went after them. Tina was upstairs. The other vampire went after Melody. Tina heard her scream, and came running down the stairs. She screamed, too. The other vampire left Melody, and went after Tina, to stop her screams. I was on my way back, and heard the screams. When I got back, I pulled the vampire off of Tina. I ripped him apart and burned him in my own fireplace. He had bitten both of them, and there was nothing I could do." Cassandra fell silent, and gazed at her two nieces, who were leading a dance in slow motion.

They were laughing. Annabelle and Felicity were laughing at them. Eventually, they all fell over laughing. Emmett, Rose and Lydia were all laughing, too.

Carlisle was now telling Cassandra about his beginning. I settled deeper into Jasper's arms, leaning my head against his shoulder.

As it got later, Bella and Edward got up to join the dance party. At about six o'clock in the morning, the sun started to rise. There were no clouds.

"It's going to be sunny all day," I whispered. "We'll just have to stay home together all day."

"Well, I think we can handle that," He said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Ew!" Lydia said. We looked up. Lydia was watching us. "Sorry," She said. "PDA's gross me out."

I laughed. "PDA's?" Jasper repeated, confused.

"Public Displays of Affection." I said. "Like this." I lifted myself slightly so I could press my lips against his. Lydia shuddered, and turned away. I pressed my lips against his again before settling back into his lap. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.


	9. Dance

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I was having issues finding enough time to type stuff in. I am now officially a Beta Reader, so check out my profile if you're in need of a Beta. It would make me very, very happy. **

Alice's POV

Bella, Rose, Nessie and I were all getting ready for the dance in my colossal bedroom. Esme was helping us. We were all working on our hair, using my full wall mirror. Esme was helping Nessie put her long, curly hair in two high pigtails. Rosalie had a curling iron in one hand and hair spray in the other. Bella was brushing out her hair. She planned to leave hers down. Instead of spiking my hair like I usually did, I straightened it.

After Nessie's hair was in pigtails, Esme went to work on her make-up, lining her eyes.

When I finished straightening my hair, I pulled my bangs forward, and tied a black ribbon around my hair, leaving my bangs forward. I lined my eyes and put on dark red lip gloss.

We all finished our hair and make-up at about the same time. I looked at the clock. Half an hour until we had to leave. I went to the closet, pulled out Nessie's dress and handed it to her. Rosalie's dress, Bella's dress, and then mine.

We all changed, then waited.

Nessie's dress was floor-length, strapless, and pink. It poofed out from her waist. She looked like a princess.

Bella's dress was white, and form-fitting down to her knee's, where it flared out. It had a layer of netting above the dress, white black lace accents. It was also strapless.

Rosalie's dress was black. It had a corset bodice, it was floor length, and had a slit on the side of the right leg up to her waist.

My dress was also black, it had white beads in wavy lines on the bodice. It was a halter.

Carlisle knocked on the door. "Almost ready, ladies?" He called.

"Almost; they'll be down in a minute." Esme answered. She handed each of us our shoes.

We put them on, and left the room. Nessie, Bella and Rose all ran ahead excitedly. Once I got to the top of the stairs, everyone had gone outside, except Jasper, who was waiting for me at the bottom. My hand trailed on the rail as I walked down. When I reached the bottom, Jasper lifted my hand from the rail and brushed his lips against it.

"You look beautiful." He said, offering me his arm. I slid my hand through it, and smiled up at him.

He led me outside. He opened the passenger door of my Porsche and handed me in. He walked to the drivers side and slid into his seat.

We were all driving separately; me and Jasper in my Porsche, Edward and Bella in Edward's Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's BMW, Nessie and Jake in Nessie's Jaguar.

Jasper started the Porsche. I took his hand. He smiled down at me and drove to the school one-handed. Once we were there, we parked the four cars side-by-side.

Jasper got out quickly, and went quickly to my side and opened my door for me. He held out his hand. I took it, and he helped me out of the car. Again, he offered me his arm. And again, I slid my hand through it.

My strappy black high heels clacked against the wet asphalt as we walked up to the school. My dress billowed around me in a sudden gust of wind.

We entered the school's gym. Music was already blaring from two enormous speakers at one end of the dance floor, which was empty. Everybody was either in line at the snack table, or sitting somewhere already eating.

We hovered by the edge of the dance floor. We had arrived with only 30 seconds until the song ended. A slow love song came on.

"Would you like to dance?" Jasper murmured. I nodded. He led me onto the dance floor, and pulled me against him. Rosalie and Emmett joined us on the dance floor after a minute. Edward and Bella joined us shortly after, Nessie and Jake less than ten seconds after Edward and Bella. On the last note of the song, Jasper dipped me so low, I was only three inches from the ground. After the note faded, he pulled me back to my feet.

The next song started, the same one Jake had complained that Nessie had played during the test drive of the Jaguar.

Screaming teenage girls flooded the dance floor, some pulling dates with them. Jake made a face, but stayed on the dance floor with Nessie, who was jumping up and down excitedly.

_They say this can't last forever._

The lyrics of the song started. Jasper stayed on the dance floor with me. He took my hand and spun me around.

_They say it's just a phase._

Almost every person was on the dance floor now.

_And that it'll go away._

A few boys, who had either come without dates or refused to dance with the girl they had brought were taking advantage of there being no line at the snack table.

_But I've learned not to listen to a single word they say. When you said it was over, I though I was gonna scre-e-eam!_

Every girl started singing along to the chorus:

_Cause I don't wanna let you go-o-o-o! No Baby! Don't go-o-o-o! I want you to stay-ay-ay-ay forever!_

Everyone had stopped dancing so as to be able to shriek louder to the chorus. Everyone started dancing again as the second verse started.

_By your side is where I belong. By your side's where I wanna be._

It was a moment before I realized that Jasper hadn't moved. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists at his sides. I stopped dancing.

"Jasper?" I asked. He didn't move.

_To always have you within arms reach!_

"Jasper!" I whispered urgently. I took a step toward him and put my hands on his face. My thumb traced the bruise-like shadow under his eye that seemed to have darkened in the last minute. Jasper didn't open his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled deeply.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked. He still didn't respond, and he had stopped breathing again.

_I wanna pull you close and never let go! _

The song continued to the chorus, and everybody stopped dancing to sing along again.

"The scent is...excruciating." Jasper murmured. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Come on," I said. His eyes opened, and I was surprised to see that his eyes had darkened from the warm, buttery gold that they had been two minutes ago, to a dark, cinnamon brown.

I took his hand, and pulled him out the door of the gym. Once we had walked outside the confines of the school, and were in the parking lot, Jasper inhaled deeply. He sighed as we walked through the lot to my Porsche. I unlocked the back door. He gestured for me to get in first. I did, and he followed, closing the door behind him.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I watched him for a moment before sliding closer to him, and lifting one of his balled up hands from his knee. I smoothed his hand and wound my fingers through his. I was holding his hand in both of mine.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I'm so weak." He muttered.

"No!" I said, shocked. "You aren't weak! You--" He cut me off.

"If I wasn't weak, we would still be in there! But I am, and we aren't." He pulled his hand out of mine.

His elbow's were on his knee's, his head in his hands. I reached toward him to wrap my arms around him, but he cringed away, and I dropped my hands back into my lap. I looked down at them, and couldn't help the hurt that washed through me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized at once. I didn't respond, just continued to stare at my hands. "I'm so sorry." Jasper said again. He drew in a deep breath that shook his whole frame. He was near the closest thing vampires could come to crying; dry, heaving sobs.

I reached toward him again, hesitantly this time. Before I had even touched him, he leaned into my arms and rested his head against my shoulder.

"You're not weak," I murmured, running my hand soothingly through his hair. "We all have our moments when it's just too much. It doesn't make us weak." He was silent, but in his silence, I felt disagreement. I lifted his head slightly to look into his eyes. "You're not weak." I repeated.

He dropped his head back onto my shoulder. I continued to pull my hands through his hair. I don't know how long it was before Jasper pressed his lips against my bare shoulder.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He asked softly.

"Only if you're ready." I said.

He opened the door and got out. I slid over and he held out his hand and I took it. As we walked back to the school, I searched the future to see if Jasper would have any more problems. It would be difficult, but he wouldn't need to leave again.

We went back to the gym. He spun me gently onto the dance floor, then pulled me against him. We slow danced to every song for the rest of the night, even when they played 'Baby Got Back'.

When we left, I looked up at him. His eyes were very dark, but not quite black. He handed me into the Porsche again.

The drive was silent until we were almost home, when I said, "Do you want to hunt?"

"No," He said, looking straight ahead. "I'll go with Edward or Emmett tomorrow."

He drove up the long driveway, into the garage and parked next to the Jeep. He helped me out of the car again. We walked up to our room. I went to the closet to change. My hand was on the handle when I heard him sliding the glass door to our balcony open. I didn't turn. I closed the closet door softly behind me. I took off my shoes, and set the on a shelf, and hung up my dress. I grabbed knee-length long-sleeved black silk robe, and tied it loosely around myself.

I opened the closet door, and saw the curtains I had hung over the glass door to the balcony blowing in the slight breeze. Jasper's jacket and shirt were both on the bed. I walked to the door, and pushed the curtains aside so I could slip outside.

Jasper was at the far end of the balcony with his back to me. Since the balcony didn't have a rail, even though we were on the third floor, Jasper was sitting with one knee bent in front of him, his other leg hanging over the edge. The muscles in his back and shoulders were tense.

My bare feet barely made any sound as I crossed the balcony. I got down on my knee's behind him. I set my hands on his shoulders and kissed his neck. His right hand reached across his chest to hold my hand on his left shoulder.

Using the hand he was holding, he pulled me next to him, and then into his lap, cradling me against his chest. I closed my eyes, and sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I murmured.

"For what happened at the dance. I overreacted, and took my irritation at myself out on you."

I pulled myself closer to him. "It's okay." I murmured.

He kissed my forehead. We stayed there until the sun started rising. Jasper stood up, keeping me in his arms, and carried me back into our room, then into the closet so we could get dressed.

He set me back on my feet, and started to turn away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"I love you," I murmured.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet so he could whisper in my ear without bending down.

"I love you more." He whispered.

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I enjoy making Jasper be emo...it's pretty fun. Please review!**


	10. Party Crasher

**A/N: Hey, here is the next chapter. After this, there is only one more chapter and an epilogue. *cries a little bit* It'll be sad. But anyway, here is this chapter. I don't own Twilight. **

Jasper's POV

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I were standing in the school hallway during a break. Alice and Rose were planning a shopping trip; Emmett and I were planning a hunting trip. Annabelle came down the hall toward us.

"Hey, Annabelle," I greeted her. Alice, Rose and Emmett murmured greetings as well.

"Hey. So, my family and I are having a par-tay. Vamps only. Friday night. You guys wanna come?" Annabelle asked.

"Definitely." Rose said.

"Yeah, sounds fun." I agreed. Emmett and Alice nodded.

Annabelle wrote down directions to her house and handed them to me.

"Bring Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme, too, if they're interested. A shit load of people we know will be there. Including Peter and Charlotte." She said.

"Do you need help setting up? Alice and I would be happy to help." I offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. When will you be there?" She asked.

"We can be there after we stop by our house after school on Friday." Alice said.

"Great. See you later." She waved and skipped down the hallway. I laughed.

"Shut up, Jasper!" She called over her shoulder. I laughed harder. She went around the corner at the end of the hall, still skipping.

"How come you never skip anywhere?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, Jasper! How come you never skip?" Emmett demanded in a mock angry voice. I rolled my eyes.

The bell rang, and I skipped down the hallway. Emmett, Rose and Alice all laughed at me.

On Friday, Alice and I rode my motorcycle to school again.

After school was out, we walked back to the motorcycle. A bunch of guys were leaning against their old van, gazing enviously at my bike. I climbed onto my bike, Alice climbed on behind me, and I started it.

We drove back to the house. While Edward and Emmett drove their cars into the garage, I just stopped the motorcycle in front of the house. We were only stopping to drop of our books and change.

We went up to our room. I dropped my book bag next to the door and went to the closet. Alice switched her wallet and keys into a purse and then joined me in the closet.

I changed my tee shirt for a white button down, and my sneakers for black dress shoes; I kept my jeans. Alice changed into a gold halter top, black jeans, and black high heeled boots. Her purse was also gold. She touched up her make up, and we left.

Annabelle's house was buried deep in the forest. It was white, with black shutters and porch. Cassandra was sitting on the hood of an orange Mustang with black racing stripes, talking on a cell phone. Six motorcycle's were parked on the front lawn, along with the Mustang, the Corvette, a yellow Camero, a lime green Lamborghini Diablo, a silver McLaren F1, and a black Ferrari 360 Spider. I turned the bike off.

"Go ahead and go in," Cassandra told us. "Fantastic." She said into the phone.

We climbed the stairs, and I held the door for Alice. Inside, Lydia was hanging colored lights from the ceiling, Annabelle was going through a box of cd's, and Christina, Felicity and Melody weren't in the room.

"Hey," Annabelle and Lydie greeted us. I helped Annabelle choose music, and Alice helped Lydie hang lights.

Christina came down the stairs after a couple minutes, wearing a black mini skirt, a long-sleeved low-cut pink tee shirt, a big black belt over her shirt, black tights, pink high heels and pink jewelry.

Lydie went upstairs to change, and Christina went upstairs to change.

Annabelle suddenly stiffened, then laughed. Tina snorted. They glanced at each other, then laughed again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Felicity and Melody went hunting, and got into a blood spraying contest." Annabelle said. I laughed too.

Annabelle's power was useful, but dreadful at the same time. It was similar to Alice's power, but Annabelle could only see what was happening currently, when it was too late to do anything about it.

I had figured out that Christina's power was mind reading; Felicity's power was like the alpha command: people had no choice but to follow her orders. Lydie's power is something to do with lightning bolts. I didn't know if Cassandra and Melody had any extra abilities.

Cassandra came back into the house. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tina interrupted her.

"For real?!" She screeched. She jumped down from the ladder and happy danced.

"Yes, for real, you little spy. Quit reading my mind." Cassandra said to Tina. "The Denali's are coming." Cassandra informed the rest of us. Alice joined Tina in happy dance.

"Give it back!" I heard Melody yell, outside. We all turned to the front door.

Felicity came through the door first, drenched in blood. She was amused, and slightly annoyed. Melody came in next. She was angry, annoyed, and in pain.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked.

"We got into a blood spraying contest, and I miss-fired accidentally-on-purpose and sprayed Felicity, so she bit off my middle finger!" Melody cried.

"If you hadn't been using it, I wouldn't have bit it off." Felicity reasoned.

"Did you actually bite her finger off?" Annabelle asked. Felicity nodded.

"Give her finger back to her." Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. Felicity shook her head. Melody snarled.

"Felicity." Cassandra said, her voice full of warning.

"Okay, okay," Felicity said defensively. She pulled the finger out of her pocket and tossed it to Melody. They both went upstairs to get ready.

Lydie came down the stairs wearing black jeans, a black headband, a silver button down shirt that she had tied under her chest, a silver tie belt, and silver flats. She was carrying another box of cd's.

"I don't wanna listen to that crap!" Annabelle told Lydie.

"Well, some people might. Just cause you think Pop music is crap, doesn't mean everyone does." Lydie said. He started picking through the cd's, handing the ones she liked to Annabelle, who made a face at each one before adding it to the stack of music she had selected.

Melody came onto the landing at the top of the stairs. She hopped over the rail and fell down to the ground level, apparently in too much of a hurry to go down the stairs. She was wearing a black turtle neck halter top, black jeans, black combat boots, black jewelry and black make-up.

"Uh, Melody? We agreed to all wear black with another color." Lydie said.

"Yeah, I'm wearing black with black. What's your point?" Melody asked.

"Okay, just making sure you aren't going color blind or something." Lydie said. Cassandra went upstairs to change, and Melody and Annabelle started moving the furniture out of the room.

Cassandra came back downstairs, wearing black high heels, black tights, a black headband, a black ¾ length sleeve shirt, a black-and-white checkered mini skirt, and white jewelry. Annabelle went upstairs to change. She and Felicity came down the stairs together a few minutes later. Felicity was wearing a red off-the-shoulder peasant top, red leggings, red jewelry, a black crinoline, a black vest, black boots, and a black headband.

Annabelle was wearing black and lime green horizontal striped tights, black boots, a lime green tank top, and a crinoline with the layers alternating the colors black and lime green, with black on top.

We finished moving the furniture out of the room, and we hung a disco ball from the ceiling. By the time we finished that, it was dark outside, and we turned off the over head lights, and turned on the lights we had put up. Annabelle and Lydie started programming the cd player, which could hold fifty cd's.

The doorbell rang. Tina bounced forward to open the door. Peter and Charlotte stood on the doorstep. Annabelle ran forward to greet them. She hugged them both, then Alice and I hugged them. Next, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came.

Melody started the music. She and Annabelle were the first on the dance floor, doing the Robot. Christina and Felicity joined them after a couple minutes.

The doorbell rang again. Cassandra opened the door. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar stood on the porch. Kate and Garrett also went onto the dance floor, though they were not doing to Robot. Pretty soon, the Amazons, the Egyptians Benjamin and Tia, the Irish coven, a coven from Canada (Amelia, Ryan, Grace and Tommy), a coven from France (Chloe, Maurice and Gabriella), and the Nomads, Mary and Randall were all there.

Everybody was dancing, when I heard the door open. I turned and gasped. Maria was walking into the room with fifteen newborns right behind her. I saw Annabelle with her mouth hanging open. Alice felt me stiffen, and looked around. She saw Maria, and her mouth fell open as well. Within a second, no one was dancing. Maria saw me and smiled. Annabelle, Peter and Charlotte all ran over to stand with me. Maria came slowly toward us. I pushed Alice behind me as she approached.

"Hello, Jasper," Maria said, batting her eyes.

"Hello, Maria," I replied stiffly.

"I went to your house, and the little weak girl and big smelly Indian told me that you were here." She said. I stiffened further.

"Nessie..." I heard Bella whimper.

"So I cam here. It seems I'm crashing a party. I'm so hurt that I wasn't invited." She pouted.

"Yeah, well, can you honestly blame us for that?" Annabelle asked.

"I see you're still a bitch." Maria said to Annabelle. Felicity snarled.

"Always was, always will be." Annabelle said with a small smile.

Maria's eyes traveled slowly over the crowd. The tension in the room was overwhelming. Her eyes came to rest on Alice. Maria smirked.

"My army has suffered since you left, Jasper." Maria said, eyes returning to me, no longer smirking. "Come back. We would never lose another battle. We could rule all of the South and never have any worries." She was hopeful.

"Maria, I left for a reason. And I haven't changed my mind. I wouldn't go back, even if I didn't have a reason to stay here." I told her.

"Ow. I'm wounded, Jasper. You didn't seem to mind that much when you were there." She turned halfway around. "Casey, go and get the others." A female newborn slipped out the door. Of course. She had more than these fifteen newborns.

Maria faced me again. She cocked her head. Casey returned, with 25 other newborns.

"So, let's see..." Maria said, watching me carefully. "You say you wouldn't go back even if didn't have any reason to stay...so that means that you _do_ have a reason to stay." She clicked her tongue. "Is it...this girl?" She asked, her eyes on Alice, who was half hidden behind me. A involuntary growl escaped my throat. Maria smiled. "Yes. The girl is the key...Take her!" She commanded over her shoulder.

Half of the newborns jumped forward. I didn't see how many threw me out of the way, but I saw three of them grab Alice. I jumped to my feet. Five newborns were restraining Peter, five restraining Annabelle, three restraining Charlotte. Another five jumped forward to restrain me. I struggled against them, eyes on Alice, who was terrified, and also struggling.

A tiny part of my mind wondered why no one else was moving. I was almost free of the newborns, when a newborn who wasn't restraining someone stepped toward Alice. He put one hand on the back of Alice's head. Her face turned expressionless, almost like she had fallen asleep. Her body sagged, and she fell to the floor. While I was distracted, the newborn went toward me. He placed his hand on the back of my head. Everything went black, and I felt my body hit the floor.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Let me know what you think. **


	11. Texas

**A/N: Remember the fight scene that I promised was coming? Here it is! Enjoy, and please review.**

Jasper's POV

"She turning into the freakin' Volturi!"

"She's got powers on her side now."

"How supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ."

"Supercali-what now?"

"Didn't you ever see Mary Poppins?"

"Um...no.

"You totally should!"

"Earth to weirdos! More important things to focus on right now!"

I had no idea how long I'd been out. I could hear people around me talking. What had happened? Where was Alice?

"Why hasn't he woken up yet? Peter, Charlotte and Annabelle are all up again."

"Jasper! Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulders. "Jasper! Wake up, damn it!"

My eyes opened and I sat up. It was Annabelle who had woken me up.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Annabelle glanced over her shoulder, then looked back at me.

"Maria's army is more powerful now than it was before. She's more like Aro now. She keeps the newborns with useful powers. We were all frozen or knocked out, like you. There was nothing we could do." Annabelle said, then stopped.

"Where. Is. Alice?" I asked slowly.

"Maria took her." Annabelle said. I gasped. "I'm so sorry, Jasper."

I looked past Annabelle, to Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Cassandra, Christina and Felicity. Everybody looked somber, especially Esme.

"I have to go after her." I said. I jumped to my feet and walked out the door.

"Jasper! Wait!" Annabelle ran after me. "Driving will be faster than running; Maria's on foot."

Cassandra, Christina, Peter, Charlotte, Melody, Felicity, Lydie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Chloe, Gabriella, Maurice, Amelia, Ryan, Grace, Tommy, Benjamin, and Tia followed Annabelle and I outside.

"If we fill the cars to their full capacity, we'll probably all fit." Melody said, coming down from the porch. I looked at her and Annabelle questioningly.

"We're coming with you. You won't be able to get Alice out of there by yourself. Maria will kill you both." Annabelle said. I nodded. Annabelle handed me a set of keys. "You can drive my McLaren. It's th fastest car here."

I got into the drivers seat of the McLaren. Annabelle slid the passenger seat forward so that Grace and Ryan could get into the back. She slid the seat back again, and sat down in it. I started the car. Around me, all the other cars started, too. I was the first to start the drive down the long winding driveway.

"Grace, you're a tracker, right?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah," Grace replied.

"Can you find Maria?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes. Give me a second..." After a moment, she said, "Make a left at the end of the driveway, and get on the I-5."

The car was silent, except for Grace giving directions. The sun was starting to rise as we entered Texas.

"She's heading for San Antonio, I think." Grace said. By nine, we were in San Antonio.

"Park in here." Grace said as we were passing the parking lot for a Little League baseball diamond. parked in the shade of the woods that surrounded the diamond.

"They're about two miles south of here, in a clearing." Grace said.

We got out of the car. The other cars parked around us. We all managed to get a spot in shadow. We walked quickly into the forest. After a minute, I glanced over my shoulder, then started running. Even though I wasn't the fastest in the group, no one passed me.

We ran into the clearing. Maria was standing closest to where we entered. I didn't see Alice. Maria turned.

"Jasper!" Maria feigned surprise. " What are you doing here?"

"Where is Alice?" I demanded. By that time, we had attracted the attention of all the newborns, who were slowly advancing.

"Alice?" Maria acted like she had no idea what I was talking about, which infuriated me. Through a gap in the advancing newborns, I could see Alice briefly. She was sprawled on the ground, two newborns standing over.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Maria. Give her back to me." I commanded.

Her eyes hardened. "No." She said. I growled and crouched. I heard everyone else growl, hiss, snarl or some combination of the three.

Maria smiled evilly. "Take them." Maria commanded her army. The newborns had surrounded us, and now lunged. I heard several cries of pain as people in the group were bitten.

As I fought of countless newborns, I saw Maria shrink back, away from the fight, just like she always used to. She had never gotten involved in a fight. She had always stood by and watched, and told us when to retreat.

Six newborns took advantage of my distraction, and lunged at me. The six newborns bit me simultaneously. Neck, jaw, forearm, shoulder, side, and leg. Air rushed from my lungs in a long hiss at the excruciating pain. I fought off and dismembered the newborns quickly.

Somebody had managed to break away from the fight long enough to start a fire. Or had the fire already been lit when we entered the clearing? Doesn't actually matter that much. I tossed the limbs toward the fire, leaving the torso's for later. It's not like they're going anywhere.

I tore another five newborns apart. We were quickly winning the fight. From a quick glance, it appeared that the cries of pain earlier had mostly been the newborns. I broke away from the fight and charged at Maria. I knocked her to the ground. I was almost positive I would be able to win the fight.

Maria sank her teeth into my shoulder. I hissed, and she threw me off of her. Alice stirred. Her eyelids fluttered. I threw myself toward her. Maria got there first. She pulled Alice up and back quickly away from me. I jumped to my feet.

Maria was holding Alice up; Alice was leaning back against Maria, not conscious enough to hold her own weight yet. Maria's teeth were an inch from Alice's neck. One wrong move on my part, and Maria would kill Alice.

"Proceed with caution, Jasper." Maria warned me.

"Don't." I begged.

"It's not like I want to do this, Jasper." Maria smirked.

The fight was quickly winding down behind me. The incense-like smell of burning vampires filled the clearing. Someone was running toward me. I didn't turn to see who it was.

Alice's eyes flashed open briefly, and she looked at me. Her eyes closed again. I felt surprise coming off the person next to me, smugness coming off Maria, and terror and anticipation coming off Alice.

I wondered what the anticipation could mean. I had just concluded that she must be anticipating pain, when the anticipation was replaced with determination, and she twisted in Maria's grasp. Maria hadn't realized that Alice was awake, and in her surprise, Alice twisted away, and kicked her in the face. Maria stumbled back. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her away from Maria, who glared murderously at her.

I only now saw that the person next to me was Annabelle. Maria crouched, baring her teeth at Alice. Emmett and Edward were suddenly right next to me as well.

Annabelle lurched forward as Maria lunged. Anna kicked Maria in the stomach. Maria bit Anna's shoulder. Emmett was about to jump forward to help Anna, but I threw out my arm to stop him.

"No. Go back. Annabelle and I can handle this. Go." I said. I pushed Alice toward Edward and Emmett, but she threw herself back at me.

"No." She gasped.

"Go. Please. It'll be okay, Darlin'." I promised. Alice looked at me fearfully, then nodded.

"Jasper!" Annabelle yelled. She had Maria's arms pulled behind her back.

"We'll meet you back at the cars." I said. Emmett pulled Alice with him as he and Edward started to run.

I jumped into the fight. Maria had escaped Anna's hold, and had Anna pinned on the ground. I pulled Maria off of Anna, and ripped one of her arms off, then tossed it aside. Anna jumped up and yanked her other arm off. Maria tried to make a run for it, but was off-balance without her arms, and fell almost immediately.

Anna and I ran over to where Maria was having trouble getting up. I kicked her over, and she fell onto her back. She screamed as Anna pulled one of her legs off. With one quick motion, I twisted her Maria's head off. The screams choked off. We finished dismembering the body quickly and tossed the pieces into the fire.

"Wow." Anna said. "I never realized how big my fear of her still was until now."

"Yeah," I murmured. "Thank you, Anna. I couldn't have done it without you.

She turned toward me. "You're welcome." She smiled.

After a long look at Maria's burning remains, I said, "Let's go."

Anna nodded, and we turned away from the fire and ran. Leaving our past burning behind us.

**A/N: Please review. The only thing left now is the epilogue. Hope you liked it. **


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: The last part. Sadness. I am considering writing a sequel as soon as I have an idea for the plot. I wanted to do more with the werewolves, but that didn't go very well. PM me if you have any ideas for a sequel, even just a mini plot. I'll put up a notice on this story if/when I put up a sequel. By the way, I didn't properly explain the vampires being unconscious parts of the last couple chapters: One of Maria's vampire's powers was to temporarily remove a vampire or vampires consciousness. Pretty over-the-top, but it was the only thing I could think of to make it work. Enjoy.**

Jasper's POV

"Alice?" I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Com in." Alice answered miserably.

I pushed the door open. Alice was sitting in the bathtub, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees, head down. The faucet in the bathtub was pouring water, as it had been for the last hour; Alice hadn't plugged the drain.

I closed the bathroom door, and dropped to my knees next to the bathtub.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"One of the vampires in Maria's army who had been around for a long time was a friend of my parent's."

I stiffened.

"She told me all these stories and...and...my parents hated me, Jasper! There was never anything I could do to make them happy, so I stopped trying. And I was horrible. I can't believe how horrible I was." She started sobbing.

I turned the water off, and grabbed a neatly folded towel off a shelf. I shook it out, wrapped it over Alice's shoulders, and lifted her out of the bathtub. I sat back on the floor, and Alice curled into a tight ball on my lap. She leaned against my chest. I gently stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, Alice. How anybody could not like you is a mystery. You are amazing. And if they couldn't see that, it's their loss." I kissed her forehead.

"But--" Alice started.

"No buts. You are the most wonderful person ever. And your parents were assholes. That fact that you turned out so perfect with parents like that makes you even more wonderful."

"Thank you, Jasper." Alice said, looking up at me. She was still very upset, but she felt better now.

"You're welcome." I said. "It'll be okay, darlin'."

And this time I said that, I was much more confident than the last time.

The End

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was a lot). **

**I would like to thank 'Elemental Serenity' for giving me my first review on this story, 'Team Rosalie', 'Tamii', 'bundysarah', 'renesmeeblack333', 'vampyregurl09', 'AliceCullen99', 'pottergoose', 'EGGplantishEVYroxURsox', and 'twilightinsane36' for reviewing, and everyone who added this story to favorites/alerts, and everyone who added me to favorite author/author alert. **

**If I could get a list of everybody who read this story, I would put all their names here, but instead I'll just have to say, "Thank you for reading my story!" What's an author if nobody reads what they write? **

**I would especially like to thank 'EGGplantishEVYroxURsox' and 'bundysarah' for reviewing almost every chapter, 'pottergoose', who's review boosted my confidence so much, I can't even say (I danced around my house in celebration for a long time after that review), and most, I would like to thank my best friend ever, 'ClumsyAlice' for giving me feedback on every chapter, constantly being there for me fanfiction-wise and real-life-wise, and for putting up with my whining when I couldn't think of what to write. **

**As always, thank you for reading, and please review. **

**-alligatorpie**


End file.
